The present embodiments relate to a patient positioning device for positioning a patient in an irradiation position for a radiation therapy system, in particular a particle beam therapy system.
In radiation therapy, it is of particular importance to be able to position the patient with high precision in an irradiation position for the radiation treatment. To enable selecting the angle of incidence of the radiation as freely as possible in planning the therapy, a patient positioning device should assure the applicable freedoms for orienting the patient in his posture for the radiation treatment.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 283 734 B1, a device for placing a tumor patient, with a tumor in the head or neck area, in a heavy-ion therapy chamber is known. The device has a patient chair, on which a patient can be fixed in a seated posture and which can be moved translationally as well as rotated about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. The device is fixedly mounted and thus fixedly associated with a treatment site.